Unwanted materials and spilled contaminants pose threats to bodies of water. Industrial operations, harbors, and inadvertent spills contribute pollutants to the oceans and other waterways. These materials and contaminants can harm marine life that live in the body of water and adversely affect those that use the body of water for economic pursuits or recreation. For example, debris that floats near the surface of a lake or other body of water can harm fish and marine birds that might unknowingly eat the material. The debris can foul fishing nets. Also, the debris can make the water such that it cannot be used for swimming or other water sports, or at least make such a use undesirable. Similarly, spills of liquid contaminants into the body of water, such as oil or other petroleum products or chemicals, can harm marine life that encounters the spill. The spill can adversely affect the use of the water for fishing or marine sports and can foul adjacent beaches. Certain approaches to addressing a spill include adding chemical dispersants into the water, which might break up a spill but merely dilutes, rather than cleans, the spill and adds additional chemicals to the water.
Current techniques for removing material and contaminants from bodies of water are ineffective and/or labor intensive. What is needed are systems and apparatus that can remove contaminants and material from bodies of water with minimal need for human intervention and little or no adverse impacts on the surrounding environment.